Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, broadcasts, and so on. In a typical example, wireless communication networks provide for wireless communication between user equipment (UE), such as mobile phones, and network nodes, such as base stations, utilizing a wireless access interface. The access traffic flow (voice and/or data) communicated over the wireless access interface is further communicated between the base station and a mobile core network utilizing a suitable backhaul network, which is typically a wired network, a fiber network, a microwave network, or some combination of these.
As the demand for mobile broadband access continues to increase, research and development continue to advance the wireless technologies not only to meet the growing demand for mobile broadband access, but to advance and enhance the user experience with mobile communications.